


乱七八糟幻想集

by heiyulan



Series: 脑洞补完 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: 性癖和性幻想的段子的集放还有见不得人的脑洞





	1. 【CH】黑化康康和哑巴海参

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乔治堡海参被刺伤声带 康康把他带回了达文波特庄园

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 睡不着手机码的 错别字和bug请留言告诉我

达文波特庄园传出了一则闹鬼的传言，负责巡逻家园的刺客学徒说，每隔两三天，他总能在半夜听见“咚咚”撞墙的声音。他大着胆子询问了伟大的刺客导师，那位淳朴的汉子只是笑笑让他安心，家园有神圣的灵守护，不会有事的。 刺客新手挠挠头，轻易地相信了导师的说辞，反正除了一个老头子 —— 据说是导师的父亲 —— 入住那栋屋子，也只有导师住那了。总不能半夜父子俩打起来吧。而且导师的父亲是个哑巴，头发都花白了，哪可能是导师的对手。

不过，新手刺客询问过康纳没多久，半夜“咚咚咚”的声音消失了。

“父亲，半夜吵到大家休息是很不明智的。”康纳叹口气，无奈地捆紧了海尔森手上的绳子。

乔治堡伤了喉咙，海尔森就说不出话来了，呜呜地抗议，红着眼想用眼神把康纳钉在床上。

“这么久了，您应该已经习惯了，为何还要浪费力气。”就像个孝顺的孩子，康纳拿着湿毛巾帮海尔森擦拭下身的一片狼藉。仿佛刚刚造成这一切的不是他一样。

康纳把海尔森翻了个身，果然他腿间的东西依然可怜兮兮地缩着完全没有因为被康纳干过一轮而有勃起的痕迹。

男孩脸上露出了称得上难过的表情，巴眨着眼睛仿佛就要哭出来。

如果海尔森还能出声的话，他一定会尖锐地指出康纳才是行凶的那个，夹着谩骂，海尔森的脾气可没看起来那么好。现在，他倒也开口了，啊啊地两声不成调又难听得要命，气得他自己闭上了嘴。

“别难过，父亲，我会想办法的。”康纳跪坐在他身边，额头贴着他的额头，轻声说道，“声带是没办法了，但是这里 …… ”男孩的大手抓住了软成一团的东西，小心地撸了两下。他手掌很干，根本没办法顺利进行。

“我去拿点油。”康纳亲亲海尔森的脸颊，示意他别动。“手腕磨伤了，又得我喂您吃东西了。脚腕要是磨伤了，您就没法和我一起散步了。”

康纳算是好心提醒海尔森，但听在对方耳朵里，这就是赤裸裸的威胁。

海尔森不怕康纳再给他来一刀，说实在，他在乔治堡重伤显然吓坏了孩子，寸步不离地守着不说，还生怕他寻短见。就是这种囚禁式的看护让海尔森更加地愤怒，看护，折磨这个词比较贴切！他就是落入敌手无力反抗的囚徒。

更不要说从他伤好大半，康纳隔三差五地就在他身上泄欲一番 ……

海尔森扭过头，不看康纳在柜子里翻找东西的背影。

他只能说，那是泄欲，无论康纳用什么词汇去美化它，那就是暴行。海尔森发现自从他无法正常说话以后，内心的倾诉欲望愈来愈强烈。他本该冲康纳大吼大叫的，最后都成了自我谴责和安慰。

他已经跨过了纠结血缘关系的阶段，性别问题他倒是从未考虑过，但自己被迫雌伏于自己骨肉身下，交出身体的控制权，海尔森还是无法原谅自己 —— 生气，他当然对康纳生气了，他打砸过东西甚至对康纳拳脚相加，结果都只是他完全敌不过年轻人被揍得鼻青脸肿，还是对方收手了。

他甚至还得提醒自己，才不会在对方抬手时就反射性地护住要害。康纳不是滥用暴力的人，他不过老了，怕了。

床垫陷下去一块，康纳回到他的身边。“哦，我找到了一个小玩意。”他说，“从一个小的遗迹里找到的。”

海尔森忍不住转过头想看看刺客从遗迹里找到什么东西，他追寻了一辈子最终未曾得见的地方。

“不是什么有用的，那遗迹毁得差不多了，很小。”康纳在空中比划了一个范围，“甚至不用钥匙我解开石板上的密码它就打开了。我只在里面发现了这个，”他的手掌里躺着一颗椭圆状的金属，“似乎挺有趣的，我带回来研究了好久，想不到它能有什么用途。”

海尔森翻了个白眼，意思是，不知道干嘛用现在大半夜给他看做什么。

康纳似乎有些不好意思，低下头声音变得更小了。“它除了特定次数的敲击后能震动，没别的用处了。我确定它是安全的。

海尔森还没反应过来，康纳就把那金属球贴上了他的小腹，手指轻敲两下，嗡嗡的震动声响起。

“嘶。”海尔森倒吸了口气，他不敢相信未知文明的东西能用在这种事情上。

康纳用另一只手倒了点油在海尔森身上，用金属球推着把油抹匀，一路向下进攻海尔森的阴茎。康纳把海尔森伺候得很好，身上的体毛都小心地刮掉了，他的小玩具可以轻易地毫无阻力的贴上海尔森阴茎的根部。

海尔森喉咙发出啊啊的声音，他又不是真的废了，这种强烈震动带来的刺激让他快速地一柱擎天。

康纳贪恋父亲脸上的表情，摸出一根发绳把金属球和阴茎捆在一起，自己沾了油的手指抚摸着柱身。

海尔森只能偶尔发出一两声声响，大部分时间他得把唾液咽下去还有尽可能地呼吸。他四肢都被绑着，根本没办法从康纳的手掌下躲开，有限幅度的扭动又看起来像是求欢。

“早知道父亲喜欢这个，我就给父亲了。咱们一起快活多好啊。”康纳目不转睛地看着海尔森的阴茎，原本粉白色的肉棒涨得通红，青筋突起翘得笔直，鼓胀的柱身充满肉感，康纳手指圈住顶端帮助他褪下包皮露出饱满的龟头。

康纳觉得自己下面又有硬了。他全神贯注地观察着被折磨着的肉棒，没看见海尔森眼里续起的雾气。

海尔森觉得这是更上一层的侮辱，他在这张床上甚至不能算是个人了。眼泪不受控制地流下来，他半张嘴无声地哽咽，眼泪的神采彻底失去了，模糊的视线盯着天花板，祈求折磨可以快点结束。

康纳把手指放在了海尔森的龟头上，光滑饱满的菇头漂亮得让人爱不释手，肉棒本身一抖一抖，康纳手指一动它还会往回缩。像玩弄什么新奇的玩具，康纳恋恋不舍地把手指移到囊袋上，揉搓着，眼睛没有离开龟头，张开的铃口开开合合不时挤出几滴清液，可怜又可爱。

毕竟是强迫勃起，海尔森内心的反抗让高潮来得没那么快，然而这意外延长的快感让他眼泪流得更凶了，嘴唇微动喏喏地比划着口型，那读起来就是求饶的单词。

直到海尔森脱力地射出来，康纳才把发绳解开，收起那颗折磨人的金属球。

“父亲，舒服吗？”他看向海尔森，惊讶地发现对方哭着昏过去了。“对不起，我不知道它那么刺激 …… ”康纳小声地道歉，他以为父亲只是承受不住快感罢了。

看了看自己发硬的老二，康纳打回盆热水帮海尔森又擦了遍身子，把人塞进被子里裹好才转身去找冷水。

至于海尔森身上的绳子，他没回来抱着海尔森睡觉前绝对不可能解开，他不会给海尔森一点机会。

隔天，海尔森依旧像个大型娃娃一样让康纳摆弄来摆弄去，塞给他勺子就舀汤，塞给他叉子就戳块肉放进嘴里。康纳没事人似地说：“白天我有些事要办，你待在书房好不好？傍晚我一定赶回来陪你散步。”

海尔森不点头也不摇头，反正他什么也不能说不是吗？

“午饭我让艾米丽给你送，一定要吃完。”康纳站起来走到海尔森身后，把下巴搁在他头上撒娇一样抱住他。“我还没找到李的踪迹。”他确保海尔森听见了他的话。

这一句让海尔森顿时都没了胃口，放下手中的叉子，沉默不语。

“你吃完了？那我带你去书房吧。”

康纳细心地扶着海尔森的腰，强硬地半搂着他，也不嫌弃姿势别扭，磕磕碰碰地向书房走去。

庄园的书房被康纳改造过，覆盖上了大片柔软的织物，还有他收集的毛皮，一股脑地全堆给海尔森用。康纳知道海尔森肯定是嫌弃他这种无脑的装修风格，但是海尔森并没有反驳他。书房里所有尖锐的硬物都被康纳收走，家具也改成了固定在原地的款式，海尔森能挪动的只有书本和抱枕。

书桌上自然也是有纸和笔的，海尔森现在已经不大去碰了。刚来的时候他洋洋洒洒地写了几页纸辱骂康纳，道理和恳求都说了个遍，康纳看都没看卷起来收进怀里，嬉皮笑脸地冲他说：“父亲，你知道我看太多字就会想睡觉。”差点没把海尔森再气晕过去。

把海尔森领到书房，康纳就放他自由活动了，也不管他想看书还是想在沙发上打盹，把人往里一推就准备关门。“对了，我替你拿壶茶来吧？”康纳询问道。

海尔森背着手站在书柜面前挑选今天想要阅读的书呢，康纳的话他就当做没听见。他知道康纳拿来的陶土茶壶里泡着上等的红茶，也知道康纳偷偷往里面加料，让他四肢无力昏昏欲睡。海尔森无所谓，渴了就自己倒茶喝，饿了啃块小饼干，困了随意找块舒服的地方就躺下，至少在书房里他还过得比较舒心。

康纳离去时顺手锁上了门，海尔森手边没有工具撬不开，窗户也被康纳封死了，只留道换气的缝隙。海尔森对康纳的小心谨慎嗤之以鼻，同时在心里讽刺圣殿下属的监狱疏漏简直就像个筛子。

中午，女猎手给海尔森端来了一碗肉汤，配两块面包，也不跟海尔森打招呼，放心东西就走。海尔森想，她可能喜欢康纳，否则怎么就对康纳的话言听计从呢。这一点小八卦之心很快就熄灭了，海尔森喝完汤便打起了哈欠，坐在沙发上头一点一点的。

康纳回来得比他计划得要早一些，大约是下午茶的时间他晃醒了海尔森。“父亲，今天天气很好，我们可以稍微走得远一些。”

昏昏沉沉的，海尔森被康纳套上外套，刺客体贴地整理了他衬衫袖口的蕾丝，确保绳子磨出的痕迹被完美掩盖。走到门口，海尔森总算清醒过来，他甩开康纳拉着他的手，把两手都背到背后，用下巴点着前面要康纳开门。

康纳比起以前对父亲这幅态度的接受程度大大上涨了，他咽下讽刺海尔森话，乖乖的开门然后跟在他后面。海尔森走得并不快，他乐于享受阳光，没有屁股后面跟着的康纳就更好了。今天父亲的心情看起来挺不错的，康纳猜。

庄园里住了几个农户，平时帮着康纳打理果树、作物、家禽等，康纳吃不完的便帮他卖掉，渐渐形成了一个小小的集市。康纳不阻止，来卖东西的人更多了，还有卖些小手工的，说是卖，以物易物的形式比较多。

海尔森远远地看着，并不走近。康纳提议他们可以去逛逛，说不定能看见海尔森喜欢的小玩意呢。

我对粗制滥造的木头没兴趣。海尔森用一个白眼表达了这个意思，然而他也没拒绝康纳拉着他往人堆里凑的举动。

“拉顿哈给顿，你今天怎么来了？”

“和我父亲出来散步。”康纳腼腆地笑了笑。

“哦……”住民们对海尔森这个高贵的白人老爷还是适应不良，不主动跟他搭话，最多好奇地多看两眼。“刚摘的苹果，拿着吃。”康纳手里立刻多了两个苹果。

“父亲？”

康纳递过来一个红润的散发着清香的苹果。海尔森没伸手接，踱着步往前走了，留康纳匆匆忙忙地道谢，手忙脚乱间苹果滚到地上，康纳追了几步才捡回苹果。

嗤。海尔森嘴角扯了扯，这孩子犯蠢的样子令他发笑。在康纳直起身来之前，他又很快收敛了表情，他甚至开始觉得嘈杂的人声也不是什么难以忍受的事情了，总比他一个人关在屋子里强。

康纳感受到了海尔森的好心情，叽叽喳喳的在他身边给他解释这是什么，那是什么。海尔森怜悯的看了一眼被扎起翅膀丢在地上的公鸡，摇摇头。

“你想回去休息了吗？”康纳注意力都在他父亲身上，海尔森的一举一动他都能随时把握。这会海尔森一摇头，他就追上去和父亲并排走着等着搀扶他，以为他累了。

确实没什么好逛的，又小又贫瘠的集市。海尔森掉转脚步，向他们的房子走去。

“今天，你没试图和任何人讲话。”康纳在海尔森背后小声说。“我很高兴，父亲。”

应该不会有什么TBC了


	2. 茶花海参

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU，高级交际花海参。

时值新军与皇军签订暂时的和平协议，新军优势明显，新军领导者华盛顿手下一员干将——拉顿哈给顿风头正盛，备受成了社交圈宠爱的新贵。年轻英俊绅士的单身汉炙手可热，可这位男孩面对夫人小姐的热情手足无措，惹出不少笑话。华盛顿也不忍心看康纳无人陪伴，于是他决定带他去绅士们喜欢的俱乐部见见世面。

华盛顿带康纳来到俱乐部，康纳被奢靡的场面吓到了。华盛顿说，他作为他重要的左膀右臂，肯定需要适应社交场合的，想给康康介绍一位领路人。康纳不明所以，华盛顿先离开他去交际寒暄了，让康康先逛逛。

结果康康转身就碰到了海参。康康以为海参也是来玩的，就给他甩脸色。在外人面前，康康不认海参，不承认自己姓肯威也不认海参做父亲，所以几乎没有人知道他们的父子关系。

曾经的海军上校海参，迫于生计在贵族们之间卖笑。这件事情，康纳并不知情。所以在这种场合遇见康康，海参也非常尴尬，冷着脸不跟康纳多计较，转身就走。

没一会，华盛顿找到康纳，说要给他介绍一个最好的。

康纳说，他不喜欢跟人随便做那种事。

华盛顿就笑了，说要给他介绍的那个人可不一般，曾经的高岭之花，即便现在落魄了也极为挑剔，可不是随便什么客人都能被他看上的。他知识也很渊博，跟他聊天也是种享受。最后相谈甚欢多给点钱，就能带他回去了。如果被他看上，那怎么玩都行，听说他技术很好。

康纳没怀疑为什么华盛顿知道他喜欢男人，就答应华盛顿见见人，说，只是聊天的话就没问题。

然后华盛顿把海尔森叫来了。一进包间海参的脸就绿了，跟康康四目相对不知如何示好。

当年海参位高权重，是极有前途的海军上校，家里只有一个妹妹珍妮和康纳相依为命。康纳从小就对海参非常迷恋，在青春期刚到的时候就追求过海参。不过，海参认为康康只是青春期发情和被关在宅子里太久没见过人导致的错觉，就严厉的拒绝了康康。两人大吵一架，康康离家出走，隐姓埋名开始另立炉灶，独自奋斗。

海参这边正为康康离家出走发愁呢，那边被卷入政治斗争，因为因为丘奇背叛和雷金纳德遗留问题等等，被撸了职位，没收入了。

海参家里还有珍妮要养，珍妮从小身体不好，跟康康一样被关在家里养。所以海参失业后撕咬面子的撑了一段时间，他试图找一个新工作，但因为曾经也是个高官贵人，一般工作人家也不敢要海参。总之，海参开始捉襟见肘了。

某次，一个炮灰就在俱乐部调戏海参，问他说一晚上多少钱，他知道海参已经入不敷出了。海参从此开始接客，成为经常出现在高级场所陪着上流社会人士的高级交际花。

华盛顿认为，康康是新贵，出身也不好，有海参这种熟悉社交环境的人带着康康，会对康康很有利。他看见康康对着海尔森目不转睛，以为是喜欢上人家了，就做主替康康包年了。

康康其实也差点脱口而出：包年吗亲？（bushi）他很喜欢也很希望能和海参在一起。

反正华盛顿看着，海参不接康康包年，也接不到别人的单了，就被迫被康康包年了。

华盛顿把包房让给海参和康康，父子俩这么多年后才好好坐在一起说上话。

康康肚子里还有气，就开始冷潮热讽海参，说什么怎么有困难就不找他了啊，每次见他都是鼻子不是鼻子眼睛不是眼睛的，现在这是咋回事啊？还让别人在他面前说什么如果是肯威将军会做的比他好啊blabla句句戳海尔森痛点。

海参就说：你都不认自己姓肯威了，你管我。还好你也不让别人知道我们之间的关系 赶紧跟华盛顿说你看不上我 别让人看了笑话

康康：你这样了还不让人笑话了？当别人都不知道咯。反正我有钱也没地方花，包你开销没问题。你也说我不姓肯威了就别把我当儿子，把我当你平时接的客人就行，该干嘛干嘛。

海参气到说不出话来 跟康康僵持了半天，最后妥协了。

海参就挂起营业微笑，操着慢条斯理的伦敦腔说：那么，先感谢拉顿哈给顿先生的慷慨，您希望我提供什么服务呢？这里的几款红酒还不错，需要我介绍一下我们一边喝一边聊？听闻先生前日在议会上的发言令人惊讶，我对此很感兴趣呢，可否求先生细说？（海参就坐到康康身边，也没很出格的举动，就拿脚背轻轻碰了康康的裤腿，手搭在他的手边上，微微倾身靠近康康

康康感受到海参的体温，就有点坐立不安，方才的伶牙俐齿使不出来了。海参也不管他，自顾自摇铃喊来侍者，给点了饮料点心，然后继续在康康边上引导他聊天。海参愿意的话，确实能装到令人如沐春风。反倒是康康不自在了，想走。海参就站起来跟上。

康康很单纯的问：你跟着我干吗？

海参：今日与先生相谈甚欢，先生不这么认为吗？如果今日不方便，先生可以随时派人到这里来找我，我很乐意继续和先生交流。（海参把名片塞康康口袋里

康康被海参的动作迷得一愣一愣，趁着康康发呆海参自己先走了。被海参按照对待客人的样子对待，康康反而觉得很不好受起来，毕竟他还是喜欢海参的。

康康觉得想哭，康康委屈。于是他追出门去拉住了海参，海参正准备上马车呢。

海参：先生改变主意了？真是令人欣喜。不知先生想去别馆还是…？

康康：去我家。

海参装出很震惊的样子，说：家里是否不方便…夫人……

康康：我没结婚你又不是不知道！

海参：这对先生的影响不好，您不应当带我回家。这样吧，我在xx酒店长期租赁了一间客房，想必不会委屈了先生。

海参就是为了膈应康康让他知难而退。海参这么一说，康康心里酸涩得不行，自己就脑补了很多，越脑补越生气，拉着海参赶紧上车。

海参还在演。

车上海参就故意跷脚，用小腿蹭康康的小腿，膝盖跟膝盖挨着。

康康就很生气，让海参不要再做这种动作了。海参恍然大悟状，说：我以为先生和他们都一样，上等人总喜欢装模作样一番，况且现在还在外面，先生注意点好。

康康：我最讨厌你们那一套了！

海参笑笑说：他们喜欢我这样。

康康要气死了。海参继续bb着礼仪啊绅士风度啊风评啊blabla一边用小动作挑逗康康，康康处在爆炸边缘，然后就到酒店了。

海参就站在酒店门口，也不带康康进去，就对他说：既然你不认我，现在也最好别跟我有交往，你才刚刚开始，稳扎稳打最重要，别想着就学坏包什么人，别听华盛顿的唆使。

海参：我最后好好跟你说这一句，回家去吧。

康康以为海参就是想甩了自己，就跟着杠上了，说：我包你的钱不够吗？有谁出得比我多是吗？？还是只让你跟着一个人你觉得受不了骚货。

海参：随你便吧。（切换成卖笑模式走进酒店了）

海参在酒店大堂碰见了曾经的部下鳕鱼，鳕鱼不知道海参现在干什么，就只是以为他退休了， 然后很开心的跟海参打招呼。海参就站着和鳕鱼闲聊了两句，康康臭着脸跟进来，发现海参跟人谈笑风生，怒气值爆棚，二话不说拉着海参往房间走一点不给海参面子。

进了房间，海参心很累，最后要康康再考虑一下。康康：我包了你，你怎么伺候刚才那个人的？你也那么伺候我一下呗。

海参脾气一下子就上来了，也不演了，就跟康康动手。康康制住海参，脱了他裤子就上。

（肉的部分跳过）

反正海参被康康强上完后，反倒没发火，自己收拾好回来写了个单子给康康，涵盖他需要的医疗费伙食费零花钱等等，和颜悦色的跟康康撒娇要钱。海参彻底死心了，就又演起来。重点是海参对上流社会那套还特别明白，所以演起来丝毫不费力。

海参：你不是包养我，给钱爽快点。

康康：……我多打一倍到你账户，你最近就在家好好休息吧。我过几天再回家看你和珍妮。

海参冷冷的讲：我不在家营业，要做就在这，或者你有别墅什么的都行，你乐意整个公寓给我呆着也可以，他能呆在那不出门。

康康：你不让我回家了？！

海参：拉顿哈给顿先生说笑了，你的家在xxx，家里总有人给你开门的，要是连个下人都没有可不行。

（康康都要真假难辨了）

海参：这个房间是我长期租的，你想呆多久呆多久，我有事需要先处理，先走一步，要找他就派人传信。

康康：别走…（要哭了）

海参：我后面受伤了，不能再给你玩，你还想要我只能给你口。【海参只是实话实说，不然玩坏了营业工具可不行，做这行要会自我保护。】

康康：我不是这个意思！

海参：请先生体谅，这件事情真的很重要。海参就不管康康跑了.

海参心累身累，不想跟康康呆一起了，而且还有珍妮要照顾。珍妮生病了，海参的钱大部分给她看病富养着她，还要维持肯威家的体面，为的是至少珍妮未来结婚不致于选个太差的人。

康康膈应海参在酒店营业，真的去搞了一套公寓安置他们两人。海参除了必要去照顾珍妮，其他时间就都呆在康康的公寓里。

康康也想搬过来跟海参同居，海参就教育他，包养人不是这么做的，他也不是女人绝对不能同居。就算是女人跟情妇同居也不利于康康的名声。海参在华盛顿来做客的时候，当着华盛顿的面说给康康听的。

华盛顿就觉得海参这个高级交际花不亏是出名的上道，教康康怎么做人。华盛顿对康康也有影响力，总之华盛顿觉得好，康康也得照做。

康康想帮华盛顿上位，他就不能成为别人攻击华盛顿的借口，海参就教他怎么做事滴水不漏。

以前海参对康康苦口婆心的教育康康不听，觉得是他那一派官僚作风死规矩，现在康康深陷其中不得不又听海参的参谋，加上海参自己是政治斗争的牺牲品，就很有经验。

海参OS：要是世界像战列舰上一样单纯就好了。

康康还是莽的，偶尔得罪人，海参会在社交场合帮康康梁子尽量清了。偶尔康康莽也莽出好处，海参会暗中赞许康康，面上啥都不说。

但是海参对康康就一直用对恩客的态度和口吻，演技永远在线。他常常故意惹毛康康，康康就在床上折腾他羞辱他。

恶性循环反正。

在社交场合，遇到海参以前的恩客，康康拉着海参得瑟。海参快尴尬死了，还要保持微笑。时间过得很快，某天康康去公寓看见海参在打包东西，康康就很奇怪，问海参为什么。

海参说：亲亲的包年服务到期了呢。

康康：再续一年。

海参：亲亲，这边要下班了，希望能给好评五星哦亲。

海参：你给的钱够让我暂时不用接客了。珍妮也有个好小伙追，虽然不是很有钱，可是人挺正直的，我得给珍妮准备一场好婚礼。

康康：……我以为你这一年是真心为我考虑。我以为……

海参：拿了钱当然要尽心服务了，你以为我是谁。

康康：我以为你爱我！（超大声

海参：我只能提供暂时的陪伴，你要的那个……你应当找个妻子，她会给你她的爱。

康康：……我们到底怎么搞成这样子的

海参：华盛顿都快上位成功了，到时候你要谁不能够。

康康：你不跟你继续，那我就向世人公布你是我爹！！

海参看智障一样看康康，说：你问问华盛顿答不答应，这种惊天丑闻，怕是你说完还没走出门就都得全被灭口。

【这就不带鳕鱼玩了，鳕鱼路过一下，虐一下海参就好。鳕鱼有疑惑不过他没空关心，鳕鱼舰长忙着呢。】

康康冷静下来也觉得自己的威胁毫无意义，就可怜兮兮的问海参，他能不能去参加珍妮的婚礼 以他现在的身份出席，珍妮的未婚夫肯定不敢欺负珍妮。

海参答应了。

康康终于发现了海参把所有人安排得明明白白，他要攻破海参只能从影响海参重视的人开始 珍妮肯定是海参最重视的人， 拿她当幌子就很有效果。

终于，时隔多年 康康回家了。珍妮倒是见到康康挺开心，知道康康闯出息了。

总之珍妮婚礼策划期间，康康就住回肯威家了。上流社会人士以为海参是给康康长期包养了才让人去他家住

反正珍妮的结婚对象不是什么上流社会人士，就把康康当珍妮侄子看，住家里也没事。

然后海参回家恢复以往的作派。（对 珍妮不知道海参当交际花的事）

海参回家还得对仅剩的亲人端着。

康康不合规矩的举动，海参就会严厉的训斥他，站不好啦坐没坐相啦。

康康就觉得海参在家里这么累没意思，但是也觉得海参把他当儿子看不是当冷冰冰的恩客看 心里还挺开心的就。

珍妮看父子互动就笑说，康康变大人了结果还是老样子。珍妮眼里反正是比较正常的，和以前一样的，肯威父子相处。

夜里康康会摸进海参房间求欢，海参还拿那套说辞拒绝。

康康：我现在又没包养你了，是在追求你，你知道我一直爱着你的。

海参就气到：你追人第一件事先上床？？？

总之康康得手了几次。因为最开始海参是因为血缘才拒绝的康康，这一年包养这条界限早就没了，海参对康康求欢其实也就是看心情，有性趣了跟康康来一发也无所谓。

康康觉得这是重大进展。

然后珍妮结婚后搬出去，海参就不用维持那么辛苦了，换了个小房子，康康包养给的钱还有节余，华盛顿上位成功，康康也升了官，人际关系也稳固了下来。

华盛顿清理了一波异己，知道海参过去的人也大多不在了，海参心累身累也懒得再争什， 就减少了社交活动，过起退休生活，不过也没拦着康康上门。

海参说：你要是结婚了 就别过来了。

康康：？？？？？我结哪门子婚？？？

海参：最好是这样的吧。

End.

戏剧性的后续：

后来，海参看着康康结婚。华盛顿逼康康结的婚。

康康结婚对象知道康康包养过一个交际花 不过单纯又受过贵族教育的小姐根本不在意 认为康康是个很不错的人 算是全心全意的爱着康康

海参知道康康订婚后就不让康康进门了

康康抗争过 华盛顿拿海参的生命安全威胁了康康

康康妥协了 最后一次找海参的时候 好好的告白了 再一次

海参：我知道，以后这话对你的妻子说吧。我也爱你，康纳。

康康不知道海参以什么身份说的这句话 终其一生都在猜

社交届都夸康康是个好人 好丈夫 他家是美满幸福的美国上流社会家庭 也是美国梦的代表 从一文不名的小子奋斗到现在这个位置

只有小彩虹知道康康有一本日记，从来不让人看。

但是没人知道曾经的那段，更不知道海参，史书不会记载那些随风而逝的人。

很多很多年以后，，有人根据野史杂记写出了以康康为主角的音乐剧，给他安排了个漂亮妹子作为女主角的交际花。

PS：我是认为海参一直爱着康康，父亲的那份爱从始至终的。

PSS：这个茶花海参是独自去的海参宇宙 康康不跟着去。


	3. 瘫痪海参

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rape/non-con hurt/comfort mpreg 双性（双性海参) 详细暴力描写  
没有标点的聊天记录整理，凌乱  
介意慎入

故事线是从乔治堡开始分叉的

康康炮击乔治堡 海参幸运E直接被碎石头砸晕 康康到的时候就是捡到一个昏倒的老父亲

康康就把海参带回达文波特庄园了 他希望能从海参口中逼问出查李的下落和其他一些机密

海参在床上躺了几天才醒 见到康康一开始也是冷嘲热讽 说查李早走了再多的他也不知道blabla

康康就威胁海参说现在在他地盘上 最好有点俘虏的样子

海参就一副谁怕谁的样子 康康本来也就是口嗨吓吓他 也安排了人照顾海参 但是暗示要给海参点苦头吃（康康意思是 对他凶点这种程度） 然后康康就跑出去追查李 把海参一个人扔庄园里了

小刺客们得了康康的暗示 就有点明目张胆的虐囚了 但是知道海参是康康的老父亲 就还保持在相对人道的地位 最多就是送饭晚了点 茶水冷了点

海参这时候还不知道自己瘫痪 应该说这时候没人知道海参瘫痪 以为他就是受伤暂时还动不了这样

康康没多久就回来了 去看海参 海参表示 你就这点手段吗？ 康康很生气 但是还是亲自照顾了海参

海参大小便失禁着这事情就略过不提了 然后康康回来才有人（也就是康康）帮海参洗澡 海参嘴上说得毒其实心里还是很想保持清洁的 就这时候康康才发现海参双性的秘密

但是这时候康康对海参还么什么想法 就普通的帮老父亲清理护理 虽然还是手贱多玩了几下海参的b吧……

康康问：我真是我妈生的吗 ？ 海参又气又羞耻，气呼呼的说：当然！！

然后海参还是不愿意配合 康康就继续把海参一个人丢庄园 自己去找查李 这时候，圣殿那边已经宣布海参死亡了 康康手下的小刺客见之前虐待海参康康没什么反应（主要是海参也没告状） 就开始变本加厉了

海参也是差不多在这个时候意识到自己可能瘫痪了 但是医生态度还是比较乐观 劝海参说还是有可能恢复的

海参就冲康纳发脾气 说他现在是个废物了 要么杀了他要么把他扔野外等死 反正说圣殿的秘密换日常照顾是不可能的

康康根本就不鸟他 毕竟海参还是他爹 就放他一个人在庄园里让小刺客们看着点他 然后自己又出去找查李了

小刺客们对圣殿的仇还是挺大的（对圈地的白人） 然后就开始变本加厉虐待海参了

有人渣也会有好人 总之海参勉强还过得去 就是瘫痪一天到晚躺床上无所事事让他非常烦躁 而且俨然废人了 海参不明白为什么康康还留着他 他底下的小刺客明显不喜欢他

然后就有心肠歹毒的知道了海参双性 瘫痪的事 就在夜黑风高之时偷偷摸摸的来海参这……强上了海参（反正海参不能动） 叫破喉咙也没人理

就这样 康康这次出门比较久 海参被迫沦为性爱娃娃 中间康康匆忙回来看过一眼 不过没跟海参多讲话

海参便以为这是康康在报复他了 或者说 利用他 海参眼里 康康唯一还留着他的理由就是 用他的身体笼络贿赂兄弟会关系户

反正康康不在 海参怎么骂也不能改变什么 有些人还喜欢把他嘴堵上 然后海参前面后面就都被玩了

鸡贼的是 他们在康康回来前把海参收拾利索了 康康一看海参很乖的在床上 也没骂他也没吼他

康康以为海参是瘫痪抑郁了 也觉得愧疚 把他一个人扔这里 也没安排人给他读书什么的

所以康康就讨好的给海参定制了个轮椅 要推他出去走走 然后也给海参念书啊什么的

海参就面无表情 说 你现在做这些有什么意义

康康：我希望你能帮我…就算你不能动了 很多动脑的事情也…

海参就以为康康是打一鞭子给一个糖果 直接甩脸色骂他

康康委屈 说你也是我爹呢 然后不管海参又跑了

这个时候 康康入手了海参的日记

康康发现日记中用隐秘手段记录的一段过去 海参和鳕鱼曾经有过一段 但是海参最终没把鳕鱼留下 放他走了

康康就去质问海参 他到底爱没爱过他妈 也就是这孩子还在执着当年查李烧村子的事情

海参心中白月光当然还是ziio

然后康康问海参 鳕鱼咋回事

海参不愿意回答 （如果我没记错，烧村时那俩在北极 你想啊 你手下烧我村子我妈被烧死 你抱着新欢逍遥自在……）虽然海参冤枉他啥都不知道吧

康康怒气值又点满了一半了反正

然后康康又从小刺客们嘴里听说了海参被当性爱娃娃的事情

康康激动得去问海参：你被强暴了干嘛不跟我说？你就喜欢男人上你？瘫痪了也要男人？？（大意

海参其实每一次都言语暗示了只是康康都没听懂 然后海参又以为是康康授意嘛 更不可能告状只会骂康康

海参面对康康的质问也不想说话了 就让他骂 骂完海参说：你既然那么恨我，就杀了我。

海参：达文波特到把你洗脑教的不错，用尽一切手段榨干利用价值……最近你手下刺客听话多了吧？

海参：我都帮你那么久了，觉得用完我就把我处理了吧。

康康当然一脸懵，他没听懂海参啥意思，但是听明白了海参求死

反正对没法反抗的人康康下不去手 就没理海参的要求

当晚康康心烦意乱喝了两杯也听了很多浑话 鬼上身一般去上了海参

这下才把海参彻底击溃

第二天康康上完人发现不对 但是也不知道怎么面对海参 就叫信得过的人好好守着海参 他要去处理一下那帮对海参下过手的人 在康康眼里这波人心术不正也不能呆在刺客阵营

这时候海参其实已经怀上了 康康回来见他第一眼还夸了句说他胖了点 （海参坏了路人的种）

海参在康康上他之后是已经崩溃了的 或者说放弃了 就绝食（也是他现在唯一能做的）

但是康康交代了 要照顾好海参 手下人就不敢让海参绝食啊……硬灌（。

海参觉得这又是一番新的侮辱 让他求死也不能

康康收拾完一波人渣回来 海参肚子已经很大了 都快生了

海参其实在中间有求过几个照顾他的人 让他们帮忙搞点药来把孩子打了 没人肯也没人敢

康康回来以后海参就求他说 让他把孩子打了 他不希望孩子延续悲惨的命运

主要是 这时候打胎基本也是一尸两命 海参求死呢

之前小刺客有写信跟他讲了 康康以为是他自己的

这里的康康支持胎儿人权的 不赞成堕胎（

就逼海参生下来

然后吧 我要神棍一下了

来帮海参接生的是卡姐 带着爱马仕杖子来了 说肚子里这孩子担负天命 他必须救人

总之卡姐保全大人和小孩

但是海参这时候也去了半条命 就恳求康康 之前那么久发生了那么多事 海参都没低头

现在就真的是抛弃了一切在求康康 海参说，你要知道什么我都说，我只求你立刻杀了我。

康康：你知道的东西已经都没有用了。我也不会对无力反抗的人下手。

海参：那让你手下人来 不想动手要不然把他丢出去林子里冻死饿死都好

康康：没可能。我会好好照顾你的。

海参：你恨我没救出ziio，现在我还给了你一个孩子…一命抵一命，能算两清了吗？我已经没有任何价值了，处理掉我吧，看在你叫了我那么多声父亲的面子上。

康康就是不明白海参为什么一心求死

康康是真的想对海参好 想负责照顾他后半辈子的 海参这样讲伤透了他的心

海参发飙在最开始那些日子里就发过了 没有用 于是海参不会再对康康发飙 没有用当时康康没听懂他发飙的内容以为他只是心烦和无理取闹……

神棍不仅保住大人小孩 还治了海参的瘫痪 出月子后海参就能动了 上半身至少 自己能坐轮椅的程度（肌肉萎缩这种事情这种狗血文不要考虑了

孩子 康康以为是自己的 就带在身边自己照顾 顺便守着海参不让他自杀

海参现阶段想杀康康那还是不可能的 海参看见孩子就想到他被强的事 就对孩子态度恶劣反应激烈 康康又tm不能理解这种想法……

在康康朴素的观念中 哪里有妈妈不爱孩子的 当年ziio不也生下了他 他就觉得海参也得接受这孩子

问题就是 康康和海参收到的是两种不同教育 观念冲突

在康康的文化背景中孩子是非常宝贵的 孩子的父亲是谁并不重要

然后康康又跟海参吵起来了 为了孩子的成长教育……海参反正是不想管的 一心求死

差不多就结局了 海参跟着康康耗下去 还是自杀成功

你们自己定吧

但是他的康康又没做错什么 除了强上过他（。


	4. 雷人的脑洞之 ed海参

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：海参中心的 鳕参 康参 伯奇参
> 
> （致力于玩坏海参的路上）
> 
> 警告：真的玩坏了的海参

鬼父伯奇从海参刚开始发育就开始玩弄小海参，一开始就普通的猥亵然后升级到强x，随着海参长大鬼父伯奇的行为就越来越变态。为了彻底掌控海参，伯奇就开始调教他，他不喜欢看海参有感觉，但是海参没感觉呢又体现不出他技术高超，于是伯奇就在 海参有感觉 的时候 掐 小海参。

总之掐着掐着，海参有感觉也硬不起来了，但是后门就被调教出来了。伯奇很高兴海参不能背着他跟别人滚床了，愉快的放海参去美洲干活了。

海参本人也非常乐意能够脱离伯奇，他自己也想大展拳脚，而且因为被伯奇从小玩弄对xxoo就不是很感兴趣。波士顿F4呢也因为海参高冷的形象没喊他一起泡过妹，所以没人知道海参的问题。

遇到ziio海参也是挺喜欢人家的，还没他动歪脑筋呢，ziio就先下手为强逆推了。至于为什么这时候海参可以还有了康康，不要问，问就红茶树叶伟哥疗效好。Ziio离开海参不是因为他硬不起来，跟原著走理念差异。

时间就快进到海参遇到了鳕鱼，年轻的帅小伙啊，能力好又会说话，海参有点喜欢人家的。鳕鱼看还是也是英明神武大团长，两人就在船上准备搞起来了。

结果遗憾的发现，我把你当男神你却把我当姐妹。两人创造性地利用船上有限的工具体验了一次生命的大和谐后表示还是做朋友比较好。

“伊甸人的科技很发达，说不定可以利用他们的科技造出太阳能全自动自带加热的假【】！我知道你会想要那个，我不是为圣殿骑士团找它，我会为你找到它的！”鳕鱼在离开前如是说。

被抢了台词的海参表示，你可以先试用我不介意 。

时光如白驹过隙，海参知道了自己竟然有个儿子，但是海参内心是不信的，他也就没把康康当自己儿子看待过。但是这个小刺客的表现还是勾住了海参的心，一来二去眉来眼去就看对眼了。

面对康康海参还是有点担心，怕因为自己ED而被康康嫌弃，就琢磨怎么哄康康当上面那个。结果小处男康康根本不需要他哄，急冲冲的就上了，只顾自己爽也没怎么留意海参的情况。

海参松口气的同时又不太高兴，狼崽子不会只想跟他打炮吧！

第二次康康对海参就好多了，他偷偷去请教了很多知识，拼命想让海参也爽一爽， 这就苦了海参了 。

【 要强调一下海参是心因性ed还是能治好的（。 】

海参被折腾得眼泪哗哗有苦难言 ， 他后面是被伺候挺爽的，心理也挺高兴的，就是康康弄他前面反倒搞得像反向调教。

但为了真爱海参能忍 ， 内心就跟演八点档狗血一样，想说康康 刚好跟伯奇干一样事情 ， 又怕康康甩手走人。实际上单纯康没想那么多，想治好海参过上性福生活罢了……

最后当然是And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
